Sightless Beauty
by gg1769
Summary: Hiccup has just moved back home years after his mother disappeared. He's not the happy energetic boy he used to be. He is blind and struggling to readjust back to his home town. Can one beautiful voice help him though? And secrets of his mother will be revealed. Not a great summary. hiccstid, blind Hiccup, modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I'm new to fanfiction so please don't be too harsh although some constructive criticism will be accepted as long as it's not outright rude. This is a story that I have been thinking about writing for a while. I read somewhere where someone said that most modern AU didn't have enough toothless. They suggested something like him being a service dog so that's where I got that idea from I wish I could remember their name and of course I don't own any characters from How to Train Your Dragon, but the rest of the ideas came from my imagination. Ok well here goes!**

*Third person POV*

Valka quickly turns off the stove eye as she walks away from the stove to answer the phone. Of course she already knew who it was before she answered. It was her best friend Elizabeth or better known as Liz.

"Hello?" Val says as she picks up the phone.

"Val! I just had a wonderful idea for what we can do tonight!" Liz exclaims skipping any form of greeting. Val laughs at her friend's excited tone before inquiring what her brilliant idea was.

"Ok so you can come over in an hour or so and while little Hiccup and Astrid plays we can watch that new movie I bought till time for their nap and while they are asleep you and I can bake Hiccup a birthday cake to surprise him! And don't worry I've already called all their friends' parents so they will be over around three or four for the party. The little birthday boy will be so surprised!" Liz explains barely taking a break to breath. Val laughs in delight at the idea of how happy Hiccup will be to play with his friends. He was often a quiet little boy but he had an amazing imagination and was always smiling.

"That is a great idea Liz! But you need to remember to breath or you won't be baking at all. So what kind of cake should we make?" Val asks while still giggling quietly at her friend's excitement. She heard a thump in the kitchen and called over her shoulder for her son to be careful and go play with his toys till she got off the phone. She knew he probably wouldn't listen and she would have to get off the phone soon.

"Ok well you know how he is obsessed with dragons right? Well he drew Astrid some pictures and with your artistic skills I believe that we could make a cake with them on it! Oh and I had a great idea about trying this new thing with mixing the different types of batters to make a very colorf-" Liz was cut off on her rant when a piercing scream was heard from Val's end of the line.

"HICCUP! Liz I have to go Hiccup just hurt himself in the kitchen again. I will see you in an hour. Bye!" Val hung up before getting a reply and rushed to the kitchen to see her son, who turned six today, on the floor crying while holding his chin in his hand. A little blood was seen dripping from between his fingers and a small knife used to cut fruit was on the floor next to him.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" Val asked as she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"I-I was ju-just trying to see wh-what you were making a-and it fell off and h-hit m-m-me." He sobbed as his mom gently moved his hands to clean the cut on his chin. It was deep enough to leave a scar but shouldn't need stitches. She quickly cleaned it and placed a band-aid over the wound before looking seriously into her sons watery, red eyes.

"Now you know why I told you to stay out of the kitchen right? So next time I tell you you better listen or you will be grounded and won't be able to go play with Astrid and the others later." She sternly told him as he tried to catch his breath from crying so much and wiped his eyes with his tiny fists. I grabbed a tissue and whipped his face off before telling him to blow his nose.

"Will you kiss it so it won't hurt no more?" he asked innocently with wide green eyes.

"Of course," she replied as she kissed the band-aid. "Is that better?" He nodded with a smile and I carried him to his room to change his shirt since some blood had dripped on it.

"Now you stay here while I put daddy's dinner up for him ok?" Stoick was chief of the police department and often worked late. He had really wanted to be here for Hiccups birthday but he was not able to.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful as the kids played and sang to Hiccup who wouldn't stop beaming happily.

*Hiccups POV*

I grinned happily as I stared at my birthday cake. Momma had drew copies of my dragons all over the cake and aunt Liz promised it would taste really good. I glanced over at Astrid as she sneakily ran a finger over the side of the cake and quickly ate some icing. She smiled over at me revealing blue tinted teeth from the frosting and I giggled while nudging my cousin Snotlout in the side to show him. His name was really Steve but that was boring. Soon all of us were giggling loudly. It was only a few hours later but we were all tired from running around and playing with some of my new toys. I was half asleep when I heard my mom's voice speaking desperately to Aunt Liz. She sounded really worried and I wanted to comfort her and ask why but I was too tired.

I feel her gently but hurriedly pick me up and strap me in my seat. The car roared to life and about halfway home I woke up and watched to trees speed by after a few minutes I see headlights coming up fast and my mom cursed and tried to go faster. We have never went this fast before and I was starting to feel scared as the green of the trees flashed by in the rapidly darkening night. The other car had caught up to us and I felt a harsh bump hit our car as the other one rammed into our bumper. I screamed as we swerved and the car hit us again this time our car went skidding off the road as mom lost control. I was crying and screaming for momma before the car began tipping and finally settling on it roof still scraping along the ground. After a small distance the car slammed into a tree finally stopping its momentum. What was left of the windows shattered with the impact and I couldn't seem to find my voice. I could see my mom hanging by her seat belt but my eyes were acting funny and everything kept getting really blurry.

My head was really starting to hurt and I just wanted momma to hold me and promise I would be ok but she wasn't moving. My ears were ringing really loudly and I saw a shadow reach through momma's window they cut her seatbelt and drug her out of the window and I could barely see them anymore but I thought I heard them say something about leaving someone. Was they talking about me or momma? I didn't have any more time to think of it as my world finally fell into total blackness.

 **So what do you think? Should I continue this story? This is only the prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect to get reviews so soon! And since it seems some of you will enjoy this story I will go ahead and continue it!**

 **This is set almost ten years after prologue so Hiccup and the others will be about 15 or 16 now.**

 _Italics = flashbacks_

Chapter 2

*Stoick's POV*

I sigh deeply before I take a deep drink from my glass. My friend Gobber claps me on the back encouragingly before following my lead and gulping his own drink. We were seated at a small bar in town. In fact it was the only bar in our small town.

"I'm just not sure what to do with him anymore Gobber. I only see him a couple times a year since the accident and he's basically been raised by them. Now I'm just going to intrude in his life and move him hours away to an unfamiliar house. He probably hates me for never being there for him." I confess as I stare into my deep amber colored drink.

"Oh don't start that now Stoick! You know the boy still loves you. He understands why you haven't been able to raise him and I doubt he blames you." Gobber tried to reassure me but even his voice held a hint of doubt. He has been the one pushing me to finally ease off my work over these last few years. After Val disappeared and my son was injured I poured myself into my work. I have spent years searching for answers as to what happened to Val and I never had time to raise a handicapped son. Not when he needed so much attention and help just to live.

"I better get home now. I've got to go pick him up tomorrow around noon and it's a long drive. School will be starting again soon and he's got to adjust to the house first." I say as I drain the rest of my glass and shrug on my coat for the walk home.

"Call me if you need any help or if you need someone to watch Hiccup for a while. And Stoick? Take the time to get to know the lad." Gobber advised sullenly. I just quietly nod in reply before starting my walk home. Once I was home and in bed I closed my eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep but ghosts from my past kept whirling around in my head driving sleep further from my desperate grasp. Before I knew it I was sucked back into the past. In that horrible hospital room once more.

 _I hit my lights on my police cruiser as I speed towards the location of the wreck. I wasn't sure what I would find but an anonymous caller had reported a wreck along the side of the highway. There was only one car apparently involved in the accident and the caller wasn't sure how many people were trapped inside but said the car was smoking and she couldn't see any movement or hear anyone yelling. I was one of the closest responders to the location and I steeled myself for the worst. Sadly I was not even close to prepared when I reached the scene. I spotted the caller first, a mid-aged woman who appeared slightly shaky and was assuring the operator that an officer has arrived._

 _I followed where she was pointing and felt the breath get stuck in my throat at the sight that greeted me. A familiar looking car was badly damaged and laying on its roof the passenger side of the car was partially wrapped around a tree and rapidly thickening smoke was pouring out from under the hood. I forced myself to breath and prayed it was just a similar looking vehicle. I ran toward the car and crouched by the driver's door looking for victims. The driver's seat was empty but there was a decent amount of blood smeared on the steering wheel and around the edges of the broken window. It appeared as though whoever was driving had been drug away from the car. I shift my weight over to glance in the backseat only to have my breath stolen once more._

 _My eyes burned with unshed tears as I took in the sight of a tiny body dangling from a booster seat. The familiar red/brown hair was plastered to his head by blood in a few places and I could see tiny cuts covering his exposed skin. I pull a pocket knife out of my pocket and quickly and carefully cut the straps holding him in his seat. I easily caught him before he hit the roof and cradled him against my chest like he was a baby again._

 _This was my boy. My little son whose birthday was today. He was only six. I ran away to a safe distance as firetrucks pulled up and began dousing the car to put of the beginning fire. I tune out the scene as I press my ear against Hiccups chest. Tears begin to fall freely as I hear the soft thumping of his tiny heart. He was alive!_

 _I jump as a hand lands on my shoulder and glance up to see an EMT standing there with a sad expression._

" _I'm sorry but we need to get him to the hospital quickly. Are there any other victims Chief Haddock?" I silently shake my head and allow them to place my son on a stretcher._

" _Officer Jorgenson take my cruiser back. I'm riding with my son." I order in a hard voice as I steel myself. The ride to the hospital was agonizing and I was told by other officers that there was no sign of my wife. Val was gone. I waited in the waiting room and was exhausted by the time the doctor finally came to tell me news of my son._

" _Stoick Haddock? Follow me please." I followed him back to Hiccups room and had to force back more tears at the sight of Hiccup laying there wrapped in bandages and hooked up to multiple machines. The doctor motioned for me to take a seat next to the bed and I complied wordlessly while I gripped Hiccups hand in mine. It was so small and was almost cold as ice. I shuddered at the thought._

" _What's wrong with him doctor?" I manage to croak out._

" _Well Mr. Haddock he has some minor cuts and bruises as well as a dislocated shoulder. The safety belts on his seat put quite a bit of pressure on his collarbone and he ended up fracturing it because of that force. All of this will easily heal but our main concern is his head. He seems to have hit the back of his head pretty hard and we are honestly worried about brain damage." The doctor admits in a pained voice._

" _What do you mean brain damage? He's going to be okay right? He will wake up and be like he used to right?" I inquired in a strained voice imagining my only son having to live the rest of his life as a vegetable._

" _Well he will wake up but we have had a few patients with injuries to this portion of the brain before. Almost all of them experienced blindness as a result. Now before you freak out most of the cases ended up regaining their sight eventually and only a few experienced permanent blindness. Now with your son being so young there is an extremely high chance of him making a full recovery. And he may not even be blind we will have to wait for him to wake up to be positive of the extent of his injuries. I'm sorry Mr. Haddock but remember you have a very lucky little boy here." The doctor then walked out to allow me time with my son._

The doctor had been very wrong. Hiccup had been blinded and he hadn't gotten better. I couldn't stand to see my son struggling to live normally without being able to see, so I sent him to live with his uncle on his mother's side. I visit some but I've been too caught up in trying to find Val that I forgot that my son needed a father in his life. Tomorrow I was going to bring my son home for good. Tomorrow my life is going to change drastically.

 **Ok this chapter is very long so I'm going to break it off here. I will do my best to post the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm just letting you all know that updates will be irregular because I am a college kid and finals are coming up soon. This means lots of last minute assignment the professors are squeezing in as well as studying for finals. None of these are very fun but they are necessary. In a month my updates should become more regular depending on my work schedule. Anyway here is the story! From now on there will be a lot more Hiccup POV.**

*Hiccup POV*

"Wake up useless!" a voice yelled as ice cold water drenched me and the pillow I was lying on. I jerk up sputtering and wildly looking around. Yes I am blind but if I am in a bright room I can see shadowy figures most times. It's not clear enough for me to tell if the object is a person or not and the shadows don't really have a figure to them. Luckily the sun seems to have already risen this morning because I could see a darker shadow right in front of me which I assume is my cousin, Dagur.

I groan and drop my head back on the cold soaked pillow with a small plopping sound after I hear my door shut behind Dagur. This wasn't an unusual way to be woken up and it was better than the one time he decided to drag me off my bed and spin me around. If that wasn't disorienting enough he also hid my cane that time so I wasn't sure where I was in my room. I had stumbled around for five minutes before I found my cane lying under my desk.

I was tired and nervous to get up for the day. I wasn't worried about Dagur at all I was more worried about my father. I was told two days ago that I was going to be moving back home and I'm not sure how I feel about that. The last time I was in that house was before I went blind. Before my mom died. I can't really remember her anymore and I hate that. I feel like I have betrayed her by letting her memory die along with my sight. I do have dreams and nightmares with her in them but I only get a glimpse of her face before I wake up to my dark world once again.

I sigh as I lift myself up and make my way across the familiar room to my dresser where my aunt had left an outfit for me. She had packed everything else for me and stacked my boxes and suitcase neatly beside the desk. I quickly undress and put my dirty clothes in a bag before picking up the top shirt and feeling for either a tag or a v shaped neckline. This one was a v neck today. My aunt told me that all my v necks were just plain colored and the ones with tags were designed with patterns or pictures. I trusted that none of them were embarrassing since I haven't heard anyone laugh at me when I went out. I quickly finish dressing and grab my cane to head to breakfast. I typically know my way around the house but I'm not as confident that a certain someone didn't sabotage my path.

I sit down and feel the table in front of me before dragging my plate closer to me. I slowly pick at my meal as my stomach attempts to tie itself into knots. I was just swallowing a bite of eggs when a loud knock came from the front door. I jumped in my seat and almost chocked on my food as I swing my head towards the direction of the door.

"Ah! Stoick good to see you again! Hiccup is just finishing breakfast so I will go ahead and help take his stuff to the car and explain how to organize them at the house." I hear my aunt say cheerfully as I hear loud unfamiliar steps following her. I quickly get up and set my plate on the counter then just stood there dumbly as I waited for them to tell me what to do next. I fiddle with the end of my cane as I hear them talking upstairs. Once they had all my things out in the car I hear them walking toward the kitchen and swallowed nervously. Here goes nothing.

"Hi D-dad! How have you been?" I greet as I hear the door open. I hear him clear his throat quickly.

"Good. Bit busy you know? Work and all." He replies quickly in an equally awkward tone. "Ok so… ready to go son?" I quickly nod and walk towards the door following his footsteps to the front door. I stop at the bottom of the stairs uncertain about where to go next. Surly he wasn't parked where his uncle and aunt parks and I wasn't even sure what kind of vehicle he drove. Was it small or big?

"Umm Dad? Where are you parked?" I ask uncertainly.

"Wha- OH! Oh yeah. Uh right over here son." He quickly realizes and grabs my shoulder to guide me to his car. I stumble a little on the uneven ground as I walk beside him and when we stop I reach my hand out and feel warm metal under my hand. I glide my hand over the metal till I feel the handle then pull the door open. I turn back towards where the house should be and wave bye when I hear my aunt call for me to be good and careful. Then I climb in the car and buckle up as I feel the car shift from the weight of my dad getting in. After a moment the engine starts and I feel us moving.

Well here goes nothing. I'm heading into the unknown and unfamiliar and there is no turning back. I stare blankly out the window not able to see what we were passing but feeling more comfortable with a direction to look. After what felt like hours I hear dad clear his throat.

"I um redid your room. I painted the walls plain white and I got you a bigger bed with green covers." He explained. What color had they been before? I think I remember it was bright and it was upstairs.

"Dad? What did it used to look like?" I question softly. For a moment I didn't think I asked loud enough but then I heard a long low sigh like he was bracing himself.

"It was bright blue. Brighter than the sky and you had drew dragons on the wall with permanent markers. Your mother had to hide every marker in the house from you after that."

"Oh." I lamely reply as I hear the emotion in his voice as he talks about his lost wife. I can almost imagine it but not quite. The shapes and colors don't make much sense to me anymore. My mind has no reason to know how all these colors look but I can almost hear a feminine voice scolding a little boy and I feel a small smile pull at my lips. This was the closest I have ever gotten to remember my mom. I let my eyes fall closed as I keep trying to make the voice more real. I must have fallen asleep during this time because the next thing I remember is a large hand gently shaking my shoulder. I groggily open my eyes and stretch in my seat.

"Hmmm. Where are we?" I ask sleepily.

"We're home now. I've already taken your stuff to your room and unpacked while you were sleeping." Dad replied and I set up straighter as I feel the unfamiliar couch underneath me rather than the car seat. I guess he carried me in I thought. The thought worried me a bit since I'm normally a pretty light sleeper.

"Here's your cane. Let me show you where I put everything in your room then I can show you around the house." Dad told me as he handed me the cane. He guided me upstairs and told me where everything was before guiding me around telling me what was his room, where the bathroom was, and where the kitchen was. It was slightly disorienting and I knew I would be stumbling for weeks if not months. Later that night after I managed to shower and find my way back to my room, I sat down heavily on my new bed before picking up a random book from the bookshelf by the bed. I lay back in bed and open the book before running my fingers over the pages.

I smiled as I felt the tiny bumps underneath my sensitive fingertips and the story came alive in my mind. This was one of my favorite stories of all time. It was an urban legend of dragons in medieval times. It was times like these that I was grateful for those who created braille for blind to be able to read. It allowed me to escape my blind world for a while as the words became shapes in my mind. I finally dropped off to sleep and began having a good dream of dragons rather than nightmares of crunching metal and screams.

The next few weeks may hold unknown challenges and confusion but for now I wasn't just the poor blind boy whose mother died and father was never around. No now I was nameless and brave in the land of dreams and endless possibilities. Too bad I would have to wake up tomorrow.

 **Ok so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think! The plot may be slow to build up but I do have plans for this story. I am just trying to build up the characters for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated! It has been hectic around my house and working at my new job and going back to college but things are starting to settle a little and I've finally found time to write! Im working on getting a new job that should give me more time to write and I will actually enjoy this job! So wish me luck! And thank you for any of my readers that have waited for me to write more even if I have taken way too much time!**

*Hiccups POV*

"Hiccup!" I jump as my dad's voice cuts into my drifting thoughts. I had been home for almost two months and I was getting around more confidently. I often left my cane in my room now. The first month of being home was interesting to say the least. Dad would sometimes move chairs or carelessly toss his shoes on the floor which resulted in a few falls and bruises in my case. When something like that happened he would continuously apologize. We finally fell into a schedule and he learned how to organize my food on my plate so I know what I'm eating.

"You aren't listening to a thing I'm saying are you?" dad's voice continues and I feel my face flush at being caught in my musing.

"Umm, sorry dad. I kind of got lost in my thoughts." I mutter as I eat another bite of oatmeal. Dad wasn't the best cook in the world.

"That was obvious. Anyway I was just saying how I think it's time for you to go to school." His voice sounded nervous and I knew it wasn't his idea but most likely was Gobber's idea. My dad was scared to let me go anywhere and it often took quite a bit of convincing from his friend before he gave in. and most of the time it turned out fine.

"Gobber finally got through to you? Did you finally find a school for the blind?" I questioned because I know there is no way he would let me attend a normal school no matter how much I would like that.

"Actually you will be attending the regular public school. I already spoke to the teachers and they are willing to help with you notes and can order books in braille for you. And I also think you should get to know some of your old friends." He admitted but I could still detect the worry in his voice. I felt a jolt of excitement and nerves run through me at the thought of going to a regular school.

"When do I start?" I ask excitedly.

"Next Monday if you feel up to it." Dad says as I hear his chair be pushed backwards followed shortly by the sound of water running in the sink. I stand up and carry my bowl over to the counter for him to clean before he leaves for work.

"Sounds good to me! Is Gobber coming over today?" I ask even though I know the answer will be yes. Dad almost always has Gobber watch me while he is at work and if not he constantly calls to check up on me.

"I was actually considering having an old friend of your mothers come over with her daughter so that you can get to know them again." He replies carefully. I feel nervous at meeting new people but I swallow my nerves back and force a small smile that I hope convinces my dad that I'm fine with it.

"Sounds good can't wait to meet them!" I say with forced excitement.

*Astrid's POV*

I sigh as I get in the car with my mom. We have to go and basically babysit the police chief's son who is the same age as me. I mean I know he's blind but shouldn't his dad trust him to take care of himself? I would like to be alone sometimes if I was blind too. I still remember Hiccup a little from when we were young. My mom constantly tells me stories of when we would play together. She would show me pictures also and in all of them I was next to a little auburn haired boy with a cheeky grin. His green eyes were always expressive and shined brightly with joy. I wonder if his eyes are different now. The trees pass by my window quickly and my mind wonders as I see a little cross on the side of the road surrounded by flowers.

The little cross marked where Hiccup and his mom wrecked years ago. The grass bore no marks anymore having regrown nicely but a tree still bore old marks of where its bark was scrapped off when the car slammed into it. I never really thought of it too much since I can't really remember what Val looked like but my mom often went and placed flowers there and would come home with red tinged eyes and dry tear tracks. Not too long after we reached chief Haddocks house and my mom takes a deep breath before getting out and walking to the door. I follow her and stand next to her as she knocks on the door. A booming voice calls out that they will be there in a minute and then the door opens.

"Hello Liz, I'm so glad you were able to make it. Thank you for agreeing to watch my boy for today." Stoick said as he moves aside to invite us in.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I can't wait to see the boy again! He must have gotten so big!" mom says as she almost skips inside.

"Um well just make sure not to leave anything laying around. He has learned his way around pretty well but please make sure to keep an eye on him. I have a list of things you should know on the fridge as well as my cell number. If you need anything please let me know. Sorry I can't stay longer!" Stoick said as he leaves.

My mom stares at the door a little dumbfounded. "He's always been a bit preoccupied but this is kind of rash." She mumbles between us.

"Yeah no kidding. He's the king of being rash!" a slightly nasally voice says sarcastically behind us and I jump as I spin around. There stood a thin boy with shaggy auburn hair and dull green eyes. I stare entranced at his blank unfocused gaze. His eyes are still beautiful and I can see a spark of mischief hidden behind that blank stare. He bites his lip and looks a bit nervous as his sightless eyes flicker around as if searching for us. "Um…. Do I have something on my face?" he asks as he reaches a hand up to wipe at his face.

"No! No sorry I was just so taken aback by how much you look like your mom." Mom answers in a slightly wavering voice. Her eyes have a sheen of tears that she hasn't let fall. For some reason I have a feeling that this odd boy was going to change my whole world. The only question now is it a good change or bad?

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update!**

Hiccup's POV*

"Um…. Do I have something on my face?" I ask stupidly as I reach to wipe my face. Dad had just left and I knew that someone was here. Apparently my mom's old friend and her daughter. But since I had announced my presence with my usual sarcastic remark it was unbearably quiet.

"No! No sorry I was just so taken aback by how much you look like your mom." A woman's voice finally answers. Her voice sounds pretty nice so I assume she's naturally a nice lady but I can hear a hint of sadness by the slight tremble in her words.

"Um well I guess come on in. The living room is right this way." I say awkwardly as I gesture in the direction I know it should be. I turn and carefully walk for my normal seat. I sit down and hear two other soft thumps as the others sit down. The room is generally very bright and I'm assuming has a large window because I am able to make out two fuzzy dark shapes that I'm assuming is the woman and her daughter. The woman clears her throat and introduces herself as Liz and explains how she knew my mom. She begins rambling on about how cute I was as a kid and I pretend to pay attention but I am worried about her daughter who hasn't said anything to me. Did I creep her out with my empty gaze? Did she think I was some helpless kid who should be stuck in a home? Why hadn't she said anything? Maybe going to a normal school wasn't such a good idea.

I was cut off my musing as Liz excuses herself to head toward what I assume is the kitchen.

"Um… so yeah.. I guess I will just go to my room and read or something. You can watch tv if you would like." I mumble as I stand and head toward the stairs not wanting to creep her out any more than I must have already.

"What do you mean read?" a voice cuts me off and I stumble at the beautiful sound. There must be an angel in my house because that's the only way I know how to describe this voice. It was light and airy but also had a slightly demanding tone like she knows what she wants and expects others to obey. This voice has the perfect pitch even with the note of confusion showing through. This is a voice I could spend hours listening to even if it was reading the most boring book on the planet. I caught myself as I stumbled but ended up slamming my leg into the coffee table. Sharp pain shot through my shin as I groaned and reached a hand to cover what I know will be a bruise.

I hear a gasp and then I feel a hand fall on my shoulder and direct my limping form back to my previous seat.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you! But your blind so how can you read?" that beautiful voice questions bluntly. I'm not even irritated that she's questioning my abilities.

"I'm fine and I can read using braille. It's those raised dots that are normally on signs. They make books with them now so people like me can read." I explain with a chuckle trying to imagine what her expression may look like. I can't assemble an image because I'm not really sure what her face even looks like.

"Oh that makes sense." She said simply. "How's your leg?" she asks as though it's an afterthought.

"Oh you know just another bruise to add to my list." I say offhandedly. I unconsciously slipped back into my sarcastic tone as I gesture toward what I'm sure is a blooming bruise. I hear a sharp exhale and suddenly feel a sharp pain in my upper bicep. I jump and instinctively reach a hand to the sore spot to rub the pain away. "ow" I complain as I try to figure out what happened. Then it hit me. "Wait did you just punch me?!" I yelp as I swing my gaze to where I think she is.

"Yep. That's what you get for being careless and hurting yourself." She says like it should be common sense.

"So let me get this straight. You punch me, thereby hurting me, because I got hurt when you surprised a blind person?" I question with a raised brow.

Astrid's POV*

"Yep." I reply popping the p. He looked kind of cute with his brow raised. It almost disappeared completely under his shaggy bangs.

"Well that makes perfect sense. Beat a blind kid for making him hurt himself." He says cheekily as he rolls his eyes. The way he looks slightly to the side of my head reminds me even more of his condition and I feel guilty for startling him and hitting him. But feeling guilty also makes me want to hit him also.

"Watch it or I will hit you again and this time I won't hold back." I warn with a raised fist and even though he can't see it he flinches back with a protective hand over the still sore spot.

"That was holding back?!" He exclaims, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." He mumbles more to himself. I snort as I hold back a laugh and he blushes slightly before quietly chuckling. I fight back the rush of heat trying to flood my cheeks even if no one was around to see it.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask in a warning voice. He quickly pales before shaking his head vigorously.

"No! No no I was just laughing at the situation. I mean you're one of the few people who hasn't tried to baby me just cause I'm blind. We were just fighting over how your willing to hit me over such a crazy reason." He tried to reason. And now that I thought about it his reasoning was pretty funny. I started laughing quietly and a minute later he joined in. soon we were both laughing so hard I had tears running down my face and he was clutching his side trying control his laughter.

Neither of us noticed my mom standing in the kitchen door watching us laugh hysterically. I didn't see the sad smile to accompany her teary eyes as she watched her daughter laugh like she hadn't in years. And the boy who used to almost be a son to her when Val was alive. What she wouldn't give for Val to see their kids have fun together again. Maybe Astrid would be herself again since she had closed off without her childhood friend to bring her out of her shell. Hiccup doesn't know it yet but he is changing all the lives around him for the better and they are changing his. How long can this continue?

 **Ok! So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon! Please leave reviews so I know what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Finally found time to update! I'm so sorry it takes me so long its finals week and I'm in my second year of college so classes take a bit more studying. Plus all of technology seems to hate me and due to it rebelling I may end up with an F for a class I have been making an A in all because I can't turn in two assignments.**

 **Anyway rant over some of these early chapters I will probably be skipping small time gaps but I will make it up with more bonding chapters later!**

*Hiccups POV*

"Wonder when dad will be home?" I muse quietly to myself as I flop back onto my bed. I had just gotten home from my first day of school and was thankful to finally have some quiet. Going to a new school was extremely nerve wracking and I had been tense all day listening to hushed whispers about the new blind kid. I already know a group who may cause trouble in my life but Astrid promised she could straighten them out.

 _Flashback*_

 _I sigh as Astrid lets go of my shoulder signaling that we had reached our desks. We had fallen into a sort of routine until I could get around the school by myself which was highly unlikely due to the amount of people roaming the halls. Between classes she would lay her hand on my shoulder and steer me away from desks and corners as well as through crowds. Although due to the sudden silence in some cases I have a feeling she just glared at people until they fled out of our path._

 _Anyway I set my new braille book on my desk and glance over toward where I assume the windows are because I could see a bright light with a few fuzzy shadows which I assume must be people sitting. A loud group of students enter the class laughing obnoxiously and getting closer to my seat._

" _Hey Astrid!" a pretty deep male voice calls out and I hear Astrid groan in annoyance._

" _That's Scott or Snoutlout as we call him" Astrid whisper to me and I can hear the dislike in her tone._

" _Why do you call him that?" I whisper back as my eyebrows furrow in confusion._

" _Trust me you don't want to know" was the only reply before I hear the chair in front of mine screech as it was pulled out. I heard another chair move beside the one as well._

" _What's up babe? This the new blind kid?" the voice from earlier says._

" _Shut up Snotlout. And don't call me that again unless you want another broken nose." Astrid replies coldly. Even when she's annoyed her voice is still beautiful if not a bit scary. If I had not spent the last half week getting to know her I would not have been able to suppress the shiver of fear that wanted to shoot up my spine and the dangerous hint in that tone. I didn't need sight to know when to cringe away from what I'm positive is a murderous glare._

" _Don't be like that Astrid! Hey Tuff do you think he's really blind?" Snotlout asks an unknown person._

" _Let's check I've always wanted to do this!" another voice said coming from the right side of Snotlout. I sign knowing what was coming next and sure enough I feel a cold breeze brush my face as a hand is waved in front of me. I smirk slightly as I notice that they are waving their hand between me and the window allowing me to see a fuzzy outline of their hand. I made a slightly clumsy grab but was able to grasp the unknown person's wrist and entice a gasp of shock from the owner._

" _I'm blind not deaf or dumb." I reply sarcastically as I release the person's wrist. I hear Astrid laugh slightly and my lip twitches into a small lopsided grin. I love when I'm able to make her laugh however rare it may be. It sounded light and airy and musical to my ears and ended way too soon._

" _How did you do that?!" exclaimed the voice who I'm assuming belonged to this person called Tuff._

" _I'll never reveal." I state mysteriously or at least I attempt to. It came out sounding really corny and I hear Astrid snort at me. I duck my head to better focus on the feel of the words under my fingers and to hopefully hide the blush from the heat I feel in my face._

End flashback*

School wouldn't be all bad I decided. Once I managed to impress Tuffnut and Snotlout they laid off messing with me too much. Once the whispering and rumors die down maybe I will even enjoy this school. Plus having Astrid as my guide isn't bad at all. I get to listen to her voice all day and feel the slight weight of her soft hand on my shoulder. I wonder what she looks like. I know she has pretty long hair because when she twisted her head quickly I could feel the slap of her braid against my arm.

Does she normally have wavy or straight hair when it's not braided? Is it coarse or silky? Does she have soft rounded eyes and full or thin lips? What about her cheekbones? My mind struggle to put a picture to her voice but nothing seems to fit right. Without sight the only way I can create a type or sense of her image would be to map out her face with my hands. But that would be too odd of a request for her. I've barely known her a week I can't go feeling her face randomly just to know how she looks. She would think I was even more of a freak.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I heard the front door slam shut and the heavy steps of my father walking toward the kitchen I think. I carefully feel around before resting my hand on the bedpost at the end of my bed. I grin in confidence as I stroll across my room with measured, sure steps. I was finally confident getting around and leaving my cane in my room. I go down the stairs and turn toward the kitchen where I can hear my dad rustling some bags.

"Hey dad! What's for dinner?" I ask cheerfully.

"Hiccup! Watch o-"dads warning comes too late as I feel something snag my foot. I stumble trying to stop the inevitable but I know it's a lost battle as gravity drags me roughly to the ground. I almost got lucky but of course I can't escape that easily because my head glances off the edge of a coffee table. A burst of light flashes across my vision to match the sharp pain in my head.

I groan as I flip over and sit up slightly dizzy but fine other than another bruise to add to my collection that had almost faded. Hopefully my hair will cover this one. I feel large hands grab me under my arms and haul my upwards and toward my chair.

"Sorry son my hands were full and I dropped a bag back there. I didn't expect you to come downstairs immediately. You okay? We don't have to go to the E.R.?" dad asks and I can hear the guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine dad! It wasn't even that bad of a fall." I assure him with a light laugh. I winch slightly as he touches the spot where my head hit. He signs and walks away only to return a few minutes later. I flinch away from the unsuspected cold pack that is pressed to my head before reaching up and taking the ice pack from his hand.

"Well you don't have a bump but I guess we can get that checked out tomorrow at the doctors." Dad said as he walks toward the kitchen. I hear him pick up what must be the bag that tripped me before I stand up and follow him.

"I don't need to go to the doctors over a small bruise! I already told you it's not bad." I complain as I sit down at the table while he continues unloading what I think is groceries.

"Well you are already going to the doctors anyway. I got a call from Dr. Daniels today and he wants us to come in so he can give your eyes a checkup and run another scan of your brain." I groan in annoyance as I rest my head against the table. This was a common occurrence that happened once every year to check my progress since the accident. So far the only results was a decrease in my headaches which used to be extremely bad but now only acts up occasionally. I know they hope that my sight is improving like it should have years ago but it never happens. Instead I just have to sit through boring tests to get results I already know.

"Ugh what time is it?" I ask hoping I won't miss all day tomorrow. I really can't wait to see Astrid again and not be treated like glass. I love my dad even if he hasn't been in my life for a while but he is way too overprotective.

"I will pick you up from school at 1 tomorrow." He answered. I trace my fingers over the table making random patterns as I think over how boring tomorrow was going to be. But sometimes even routine things can hold life changing surprises.

 **I hope you enjoy! I enjoy reading all of your reviews so please make sure to leave one! And also YES toothless will be in this story! He is coming up in the next chapter or two depending on how long it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Hey everyone. I am extremely sorry to say this but I may not be able to write for a while. I am going through some really difficult times dealing with family issues right now and to be honest I am too upset to even think or write. I am hoping to continue this story one day after this pain in my life is over. If you have any questions please message me and I will do my best to answer them. Again I am really sad that I can't continue this story right now. /span/p 


End file.
